God (Silent Hill)
|-|God= |-|The Goddess = |-|The Incubator= |-|The Incubus= |-|Alessa's Dream= |-|Samael= Summary God is the mysterious sun goddess worshiped among many members of the Order and has played a significantly antagonistic role throughout the Silent Hill series. She is often represented as an orange-haired woman draped in red robes. Despite the fact that this could be a possible reference to Christianity, or general religious institutions (She is often given titles of reverence to apply as such "God" and "Lord"), She is not the deity of any real-world religions. The goals of many of the series' antagonists revolve around initiating Her rebirth, hoping to bring about the Apocalypse, and through the destruction of humanity, a promised Paradise. She is the central deity of the Holy Woman sect. The Order's mythology depicts God who is their enigmatic, female sun god, as an orange-haired woman in red robes, who descended to Earth sometime in the distant past and relieved humans of suffering. According to the Order's beliefs, humanity existed before God. Here, people knew only pain and hatred. Seeking salvation from the world around them, a man offered a prayer and a serpent to the sun. And a woman, offering prayer and a reed to the sun, asked for joy. Taking pity on a world consumed by sadness, the pleas of these two people breathed life into God, and from them, She was born. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, Higher with dark powers | Unknown physically, at least 5-C with powers | Unknown physically, At least 9-B with lighting attacks | At least 9-B physically, higher with fire attacks | At least 5-B, possibly Low 2-C with Reality Warping Name: '''God '''Origin: Silent Hill Gender: Female Age: ''' Unknown '''Classification: Eldritch Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: |-|God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in stealth, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Rage Power, Claws, Teeth, small scale Reality Warping, Summoning (God can summon Monsters)Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis |-|The Goddess= Immortality (Types 5; Existed before the concept of death was established across the universe and 6; Goddess can possess other woman to stay alive), Time Manipulation (The world, as it was then, had no understanding of linear time. So, the first thing the god did was establish a linear, measurable time, separating it into night and day), Immortality Negation, Creation (Created Paradise, other deities and angels), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Established the concept of death to mortals, as before "God", humans were unable to die in a conventional sense), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Mind Manipulation (Can do psychic assaults and telepathic reading), Fear Manipulation (The mere presence of "God" can induce crippingly fear within an opponent), Weather Manipulation Smoke Manipulation (Can envolpe entire areas with a cloud of smoke), Dream Manipulation (Can trap beings in an eternal nightmare) |-|The Incubator= Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transformation (Into Incubus) and Portal Creation and Forcefield Creation |-|The Incubus= Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Statistics Amplification |-|Alessa's Dream= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in stealth, Enhanced Senses, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Hellfire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Magic |-|Samael= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in stealth, Enhanced Senses, Dimensional Travel, Possession, Life-Force Absorption, Teleportation, Large Size (Type 0), Cosmic Awareness and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small Building level physically (God is dangerous, towering over other creatures from Silent Hill 3 including her angel Valtiel ), higher with dark powers | Unknown physically, at least Moon level with powers (The Goddess is said to be the one responsible for the orbit of earth and the moon around the sun and causing it's ration, of which yields this much energy) | Unknown physically, At least Wall level with lighting attacks (Can badly injure Harry Mason) | At least Wall Level physically, higher with fire attacks (Her attacks can badly injure Travis) | At least Planet level (Samael has reshaped entire worlds in the past ), possibly Universe level+ with Reality Warping (Had things gone as they were intended, Samael would have been able to recreate all of reality as she saw fit. Was stated the the reality itself may have been rent sunder by Samael's presence ). Speed: Athletic Human Movement, attack and reactions speed | Unknown | At least Athletic Human Movement, attack and reactions speed | At least Athletic Human Movement, attack and reactions speed | Athletic Human attack and reactions speed, possibly Omnipresent within Silent Hill (God’s presence is present across all of Silent Hill) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Vastly above Pyramid Head, (Can lift and swing the Great Knife with one hand) | Unknown | Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Wall Class | At least Planet Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Tanked blows from Heater Mason) | Unknown | Unknown physically, At least Wall level with Forcefield | At least Wall Level (Tanked blows from Travis) | At least Planet level (Samael can burn entire worlds) Stamina: High | High, but gradually decreases | High | High | Extremely High Range: Standard Melee, tens of meters with fire | Possibly Universal with Time Manipulation | Standard Melee, tens of meters with lighting attacks | Standard Melee, tens of meters with fire attacks | Kilometers with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: |-|God= Animalistic. God is like a baby which has just been born - lacking of high intelligence |-|The Goddess = Gifted. Legends state that ”God” was responsible for the current advancements of humanity |-|The Incubator= Average |-|The Incubus= Average |-|Alessa's Dream= Average |-|Samael= At least Gifted. She has knowledge of various events in the universe Weaknesses: She is still a baby | Continuous use of her powers will make her reincarnate | Will not move while attacking, Incubator will stop fighting if the adversary stops attacking her | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lighting Attack:' Incubator can unleash blue lighting attacks *'Fire:' God can unleash hell fire to attack. *'Reality Warping:' Used to change the reality and summong monsters Key: God | The Goddess | Incubator and Incubus | Alessa's Dream | Samael Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Silent Hill Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users